


得偿所愿

by Batsy7



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 血腥警告, 黑化警告
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: Will Graham是FBI的传奇。但是在“木屋事件”①以后，他就从FBI彻底辞职了。没有人因此责怪他，也没有人想过还能在FBI再看到他。但是Jack显然会为了破案使尽浑身解数。周三的一个清晨，在波托马克杀手犯下第一次杀戮三周后，这个传奇出现在了匡提科。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

　　“怎么了？”Harry在去Jack办公室的路上碰到了Lisa，她正往Jack办公室的方向探头探脑。

　　“你知道谁来了吗？”Lisa一脸神秘。

　　“Will Graham！”Lisa压低的声音里满是激动。

　　“不可能吧，”Harry对此充满怀疑，“他不是已经……”

　　门开了，一个中年男人从Jack办公室走了出来。他的一头深褐色卷发在额头和耳朵上方凌乱的支棱着，皮肤是有些病态的苍白，左脸上扭曲的疤痕格外显眼，但是男人显然没有费心思去遮盖或者修复它，一双漂亮到不可思议的蓝绿色眼睛被掩盖在方形的黑框眼镜后，一同被掩饰掉的也许还有浓重的黑眼圈。一看就是懒于打理的胡茬布满下巴，让他看上去比实际年龄更加年长和严肃。他看了Harry和Lisa一眼，冲他们点了点头。

　　Jack紧接着就出来了，他指了指那个男人：“Will Graham，他过来帮忙。这是Harry，探员，Lisa，法医。都是负责这个案子的。”

　　“嗨。”Will打了声招呼就不再说话了。这两个明显还是新人的探员对他的出现十分新奇，就像是看到了三只脚的蜥蜴。

　　“能有你帮忙真好。我是说你曾经帮忙搞定了那么多案子，有你在我们一定能更快搞定这个杀手。”Lisa是个有着一头亮丽的红色长发的矮个子女性，她抱着一摞档案，冲着Will展开一个笑容，她忍不住打量will的伤疤，又觉得这实在不礼貌。

　　Harry是个高个子的健壮男性，他皮肤黝黑，大约三十出头。尽管看得出也对Will很好奇，但是一直保持了距离和礼貌。他跟Will握了手，发觉那只手柔软且无力，伴随着轻微的颤抖。

　　“你现在对这个案子有什么见解了吗，Graham先生？”

　　“叫我Will就好。我刚才跟Jack谈过了，也许我们可以一起去办公室。”

　　匡提科二楼的一间办公室内，一整面墙上都被波托马克杀手的案件资料填满了。

　　“在2018年4月22日到5月7日期间，一共有三名波托马克杀手的受害者被发现。Christan Wahrmund②，4月22日死于塞尼卡，双眼的眼球被挖走，FBI在次日收到了装有受害者眼球的包裹，署名是波托马克。Matteo Laffranchi③，4月28日死于贝塞斯达，后背百分之八十的皮肤被剥下，这些皮肤组织同样在次日被寄到了FBI，署名一样是波托马克。Anna Sandra④，5月5日被发现死于雷斯顿，受害者的右手被切割掉，两天后FBI又收到了包裹。”在介绍到第三个受害者时，Lisa小心翼翼瞄了一眼Will的胳膊。

　　“他在炫耀，他认为自己在做正确的事情，这一切值得展示，必须展示。这是一种惩戒，他在取走那些受害者们不配拥有的器官，因为他们曾经犯下的错误……有没有排查过他们的人际网？”

　　“已经排查过了，这几个受害人之间没有什么明显的关联。而且除了第一个受害者有案底，其他人看起来完全清白。”Harry有些难为情说，“所以我们现在一筹莫展。从作案时间来看，杀手一直是周末做案，今天已经是周三了。”

　　“无论在我们眼中受害者是否无辜，在波托马克杀手眼中，他们绝对有着深重的罪孽。杀手也许有着和我们截然不同的思维方式，”Will转过身，背对那张贴满照片和资料的墙，“也许粗鲁就是一种无法原谅的罪过。”

　　“我需要去犯罪现场。”Will看向Jack，后者沉重地点了点头。

　　在他们离开办公室的时候，Jack拽住了Will，“我没有去找你，Will。我知道我们需要你，但我没有去。我遵守了我的诺言。你主动来找我是不是因为……”

　　Jack停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，“你看了那些报道。诉我，Will，你来这里不是因为你认为凶手是他。”

　　那个“他”指的是谁显而易见。

　　“告诉我凶手不是他，Will。”Jack握住了Will的胳膊，那位置衣服底下是一整圈齐整的疤痕。

　　“凶手不是他，Jack。”Will不动声色把手臂从Jack手里抽回来，“他不会浪费食物。而且他不会这么高调。这不是切萨皮克开膛手。这不是Hannibal Lecter。”

　　“但他曾经做过一次，他曾经把一部分……肢体直接寄到FBI。”

　　“署名是Hannibal。寄的是我的胳膊。我说了，这不是他。”Will盯着镜框边缘避开Jack的视线。

　　Jack沉默了好一会儿，“如果有任何不对劲，Will，一定要告诉我。你随时可以退出。”

　　注释①：四年前的红龙事件以后Will和食人魔汉尼拔一起失踪。两年后Will在佐治亚州树林里的小木屋里被发现，神志不清，小臂被整齐地从肘部切除，断肢则被直接寄到了Jack办公室，附上了一张来自汉尼拔的卡片。断肢再植手术进行了十几个小时，尽管勉强把手臂接了回去，但是不可避免留下了伤疤和严重的后遗症。这次事件被内部人员称为“木屋事件”，也是不能在Jack面前提起的几次事件之一。  
　　注释②：Christan Wahrmund，男性，46岁，白种人，无业，未婚，独居。有吸毒史和盗窃史，假释期间。2018年4月22日被发现死于位于塞尼卡的出租屋中。死亡时间:2018年4月22日凌晨1:00-4:00。死亡原因：海洛因过量。其他：双眼眼球被挖走，尸体被发现时平躺在地板上，双手掌心向下覆盖在眼眶上；未发现挣扎痕迹。尸体内检测出安定药物。  
　　注释③：Matteo Laffranchi，男性，28岁，白种人，餐馆员工，有女友，独居。无犯罪史。2018年4月28日被发现死于位于贝塞斯达的出租屋中。死亡时间:2018年4月27日深夜23:00-次日1:30。死亡原因：失血过多。其他：尸体上半身背部皮肤被剥下，尸体被固定在天花板的绳子吊起，脚尖着地，双手合十放在胸前，双目紧闭，神情安详。未发现挣扎痕迹。尸体内检测出安定药物。  
　　注释④：Anna Sandra，女性，31岁，白种人，律师，已婚。无犯罪史。2018年5月5日被发现死于雷斯顿的家中的车库中。死亡时间:2018年5月5日凌晨0:30-3:00。死亡原因：失血过多。其他：尸体胸腹部被捅数十刀，右手自根部被切割，死者被发现时以跪姿靠在汽车上。未发现挣扎痕迹。尸体内检测出安定药物。  
　　注释⑤：本文大多数受害者人名来自SCI科学文献中的作者，仅仅为了方便，我发誓我尊重科学。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
　　注释⑥：本章本应于2018年5月9日发出，但是不小心提前写完了。下次会按时的。


	2. Chapter 2

　　塞尼卡的出租屋是第一个被害人的案发现场，里面大部分东西都已经被清空了，让原本就寒酸的房屋显得更加空荡。

　　Will走到窗边，靠近窗台的位置放着一张老旧的木质桌子，上面布满了各种深色的污渍，散发出奇怪的味道。档案的照片里显示这里原本堆满了各种快餐食品的包装，还放着几支用过的注射器。桌子旁边是一把金属的椅子，在往前的拐角处有一把老旧的单人沙发，沙发垫已经有了明显的凹痕，另一个角落里是一张床垫。这住处小得可怜，一共只有两个房间，而且另一个是洗手间。

　　受害者被发现时仰躺在房间中央，Will走到大概的位置，那里的地板上还留着发黑的血迹。

　　Will闭上了眼睛。

　　我敲门进了房间，他毫无防备。他注射了毒品，正陷入一种错乱的兴奋状态，他是个渣滓。

　　我走到他的背后，直接把大剂量的安定药物从脖子上注射进去，他很快就瘫倒在了地板上，就像一滩烂肉。但是他仍然保留知觉①。我取出工具，在他还活着的时候把他的两个眼球抠出，我可以做的更精细完整，但他不值得。他在为自己做过的事情赎罪。  
　　  
　　我给他注射了更多的海洛因，让他抽搐着死去。我把他摆成笔直的躺姿，用双手遮住空荡荡的眼眶。这是一次公开处刑。

　　我确保了自己没有留下任何痕迹，然后带走了战利品。

　　这就是我的设想。

　　Will睁开了眼睛。他走出房间，冲着门外等待的Jack说：“这绝不是他第一次作案。”

　　“现场太干净了，没有任何指纹，一切都是计划好的，并且练习过的。”

　　Jack嘱咐Harry记得查看旧案的时候，Will接着说：“这是一次以牙还牙的惩罚。杀手之所以这么做是因为死者曾经对别人做过同样的事情，他曾经致使某个人失明，间接或者直接。”

　　“还有其他的吗？”

　　“凶手是个矮个子，至少比Christan矮，他知道自己很难直接打败他，所以他用了药物。”

　　“但是也有可能只是为了省力气或者避免弄出太大的动静。”Harry提出了疑问。

　　“我们的杀手不会。这是一次惩罚，他的目的就是为了展示。杀手骄傲甚至可以说自负，如果他能用双手杀死他们，他决不会借助外力。所以他应该是个瘦弱矮小的人，外表多半看起来很亲切，很可能有着一份周末双休的正当工作。”Will疲惫地倚靠在墙上，摘下眼镜揉搓了一下干涩的双眼。上一次完整舒适的睡眠对他来说仿佛是上辈子的事情。

　　“你还好吗？”Harry作为男性，难得的细心体贴。

　　“我没事。”Will把眼镜重新戴回去。他希望和所有FBI的人保持单纯的合作关系，一次关切的交谈显然是多余的。

　　“Harry，我需要你回局里，调查一下有没有跟受害者相关的人员视力受损的案件。”

　　Harry冲Jack点点头，然后急匆匆离开了。

　　“Will，你需要休息一会儿吗？”Jack表达了自己的关心，不管这是不是出于同情，Will都很感激。

　　“还好。下一个地方是哪？”

　　

　　我被邀请进来，他很热情，但是我看穿他伪装之下的罪恶。我给他注射了药物，他倒在了地上，十分错愕。他没想到我会伤害他。我脱光了他的衣服，然后切割开皮肤，就像他对其他人做过的那样，我看着他痛苦地喘息，最后流血致死。

　　他应该跪着请求原谅，用最为卑微的姿势死去。这是惩罚，这是嘲讽。

　　Will睁开了眼睛，深吸了一口气。这次他没有着急出去，而是在房子里四处溜达。放电视机的矮柜上有个色彩明艳的俄罗斯娃娃，墙上还有一副似乎是印象派风格的风景画，Will不太确定，他对于绘画实在是没有太多造诣。壁柜上有浅蓝色的花瓶，小尺寸的白色陶瓷摆件，还有几个粉色和蓝色的相框。看起来这些装饰大都是这位Matteo的女友的功劳。Will拿起一副相框，里面是一对情侣的合照，男性的脸长而瘦削，一头金色的短发，正露出一个有些尴尬的笑容，旁边是一个同样年轻的女性，正侧着头噘起嘴唇要亲吻男性的脸颊，她有一头褐色的齐肩短发，耳朵上方的头发被别到了耳后，露出夸张的圆形耳饰，耳根下方脖子上有一个类似猫咪轮库的小纹身[图]。看起来似乎是一次抓拍。

　　Will走出房间，冲着Jack摇摇头；“没有什么新发现。也许我们应该找找看有谁因为受害者出现了皮肤问题。”

　　

　　WIll端着盘子在FBI餐厅找位置的时候被过分热情的Lisa喊住了，他不得不跟他们坐在了一起。

　　“所以，进展如何，伙计们？”Lisa叉起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，“我听说Harry今天接到了一堆的任务。”

　　“Will有个想法，他认为摘走受害者的器官其实是一种复仇行为，因为受害者曾经对其他人做过同样或者类似的事情。”Harry对Lisa解释道，然后做了一个苦脸，“但是信息排查量很大，目前还没有什么发现。”

　　“我没想到会在餐厅看到你，Will。”Harry看向Will，后者正在用勺子缓慢地搅拌着南瓜粥。

　 “从塞斯达回来已经很晚了，Jack给了我一张员工卡。”Will说着，把一勺粥送进嘴里，握住勺子的右手肉眼可见地颤抖。

　　“所以，你打算住在这边吗？”Lisa好奇地问道。

　　“额……不，我得回沃夫查普。我养了一条狗，我得照料她。”

　　“你还养了狗狗！”Lisa几乎要喊出声了，Harry用胳膊肘戳了一下她让她安静下来。

　　Lisa压低了声音：“我能去你家看看它吗？”

　　Will笑了笑：“也许吧。”

　　饭后Lisa立刻赶回了法医科。Harry则陪着Will走了一小段路。

　　“你要一个人开车回去吗？”

　　Will给了他一个疑惑的眼神。

　　“我是说，你的手……会不会有些不方便？”Harry的语气有些犹豫，“如果你需要帮忙，我可以开车送你。”

　　“哦，你指这个。谢谢你，我还能开车。”Will抬起双手向他展示了一下，“虽然不是完全恢复了，但是一些基本的动作没问题。没必要觉得冒犯，Harry。我们都清楚发生过什么。”

　　显然这话并没有让年轻的探员觉得好受，一直到最后道别的时候他都表现得有些别扭。

 

　　  
　　两年前Will被从木屋带回来以后跟Molly见过几次面，都是在医院里。这位坚强的女人重新找了男友，开始了另一段新生活，而Will完全没办法责怪他们。这之后Will在Jack和Alana的帮助下买回了沃夫查普的老房子。在回到熟悉的地方后，Will忍不住又捡回了几条新的流浪狗，但是他的双手已经没办法像以前一样照料这些小家伙们了。他不得不把其他的狗狗都送走了，只留下了一只叫芬妮②的卡南犬。

　　“嘿！”Will一进门就被摇着尾巴的芬妮扑了上来，Will蹲下来，用自己能使上的最大力气揉着芬妮的毛发，“你一定饿坏了，我的乖女孩。”

　　Will从柜橱里拿出狗粮倒进芬妮的食盆里，手机突然响了起来。

　　“你好，Alana。”

　　“你好，Will。最近怎么样？”

　　“和以前一样。你呢？”

　　“我听Jack说了，Will。你回FBI了。为什么?”

　　“我并没有回去，我对于现在图书管理员的工作很满意。我只是去帮忙。”

　　“Will，你不能这样。我们都知道上一次你‘只是去帮忙’的结果是什么。”

　　“你和Margot还好吗？你们的儿子怎么样了？” 

　　“Will，你应该往前看……”

　　“你们仍然住在加拿大某个不能透露具体地址的地方吗？”

　　“……是的。我很抱歉不能告诉你。”

　　“我知道，Hannibal仍然在外面。虽然我不认为他还会回来了。你看，我们谁都没有真正往前看，Alana。”

　　“……照顾好你自己，Will。”

　　“你也是，Alana.”

　　Will收起手机，蹲下来和芬妮玩了一会儿。他的手又开始发麻颤抖，伴随着一阵阵的刺痛。Will从冰箱里拿出一些冰块倒进水盆里，然后把手埋进冰块里。尽管手术修复了大部分的神经，但是Will的双手仍然不可避免的变得笨拙无力，他左手的小指几乎没有任何的知觉和反应，无名指的屈伸也总是成问题，双手能够承担的握力也比普通成年小很多，然后在有些时候，大多数是深夜或者阴天，针扎般的刺痛会伴随着发麻颤抖袭来，神经性的疼痛从指尖蔓延到手肘的每一寸地方。最开始Will还寻求过医生的帮助，后来就干脆用更多的止痛药来解决问题，有时也用冰块麻痹所有的神经。我本来不应当拥有它们的，Will最近总是忍不住这么想。

 

　　  
　　“早，Will！”Carl看到Will牵着芬妮从车上下来的时候打了声招呼。他是个高中毕业生，在上大学之前选择了一年的gap，他来宠物医院帮忙已经有一个月了。

　　“早，Carl。”Will冲他点点头，这个学生只在第一次见到他时对他脸上的疤好奇了几句，就再也没对Will有任何别的区别对待了，他很热心而且善良。

　　“早，Will。”Vanessa主动从Will手里接过了狗绳，她冲威尔绽开一个笑容，然后蹲下来抚摸狗狗的毛发，“芬妮一直都这么听话。”

　　Vanessa是这家宠物医院的医生和老板。起初Will捡到那几只流浪狗的时候根本没考虑双手的不便，碰巧那会儿Vanessa在泰森斯新开的诊所是距离Will家最近的一家，Will把狗群送来的时候手忙脚乱，Vanessa帮了不少忙，还帮助几只狗狗找到了新的主人。虽然Vanessa也不太擅长交际，但她和Will同样对于动物尤其是狗狗们有着惊人的耐心和热情，这让两个人很快熟络起来。实际上，两人甚至有过一两次不怎么正式的约会。虽然最终没能从朋友发展为恋人，但他们仍旧是很好的朋友，平常也会有联络。而且每次Will外出的时候都会把选择芬妮寄养在这里。Will信任Vanessa和这家小小的温馨诊所。

　　“我得把芬妮留在这里几天，Vanessa。又要麻烦你们了。”

　　“没问题，Will。你又要出门了吗？”

　　“说不上。我这几天要去FBI，给一个案子做咨询。”

　　Vanessa把芬妮领进诊所里。这里面积不大，但是干净整洁，外面是一个接待台，里面是医疗室，在接待台后面的墙壁上贴满了各种动物们的可爱照片。

　　“我都不知道你回FBI了，Will。”Vanessa把芬妮暂时拴在了角落，她回头看向Will，大大的棕色眼睛里写满了关心和担忧。

　　“只是一个案子。我不会回去的。”

　　“对了，Vanessa，你记得一个脖子上有纹身的女孩吗，褐色短头发那个？”

　　Vanessa思索了一下，“你是说Emily？她脖子上有个猫咪的纹身。”

　　“对，就是她。所以我们的确是在这里碰到过，难怪我在超市遇到的时候有些眼熟。”

　　“她以前有一只叫Adam③的茶杯犬，可惜后来没能救活。”Vanessa说着，有些伤心。

　　“他们不像我们活得这么久。过几天见，Vanessa。来接芬妮的时候我会给你打电话的。”

 

　　这里是寒冷阴暗的树林，冷雾弥漫，Will几乎看不清五米开外的任何东西，他光着脚穿着睡裤踩在落叶枯枝上，麻木又茫然地前行，周围寂静无声。突然间一声鼻息传来，Will扭头，一头熟悉的鸦羽鹿出现在Will身侧，他低下头，庞然的鹿角上滴落着温热的鲜血，他开口：

　　“看看你都做了什么，Will。”是Hannibal的嗓音。

　　Will惊恐地低下头，发现自己的两个小臂已经消失了，正从断口处淌出鲜血，脚下的底面突然变得柔软而黏腻，那是腐肉和脏器垒砌的地面。鸦羽鹿的身体猛然抽长且变窄，最后变成了Hannibal形象的鹿角人，他瞪视着Will：

　　“看看你都做了什么。”

　　腐肉中突然伸出无数双手，将Will一点点拖进鲜血淋漓的尸体沼泽中，Will惊恐地张嘴呼救，却发现无法发出任何声音，他求助地看向Hannibal，但食人魔丝毫不为所动。Will被无尽的尸体吞没，黑暗和窒息感袭来……

　　Will猛地惊醒，他几乎从床上弹跳了起来，喘息了几声才分辨清现实与梦境。他看了一眼闹钟，黑暗中荧光数字显示现在是凌晨的三点二十八分。Will摸了一把额头上的冷汗，起身换下潮湿黏腻的棉质T恤，犹豫再三还是拿出了安眠药。周五一整天案件毫无进展，Will深夜才精疲力尽地回到沃夫查普，原本以为疲累能多少驱散那些烦扰的噩梦，他还是太乐观了。Will自嘲的笑了一声，干咽下几颗安眠药，喝了口冷水，重新躺回床上。  
　　

　　  
周六的中午，Will正在办公室和Harry一起做信息排查对比的时候，Jack风风火火闯了进来。

　　“第四个受害者出现了，在阿灵顿市。”

　　注释①：没有任何已知药物可以让人失去行动能力而保留感觉，此处是一个巨大的为了剧情而设定的bug。  
　　注释②：名字出自麦斯米科尔森主演电影《狩猎》中，麦斯的角色所养的狗的名字。  
　　注释③：名字出自电影《亚当》中，威尔扮演者休丹西所饰演角色的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

周六

　　“这个可怜的家伙叫Matt Sugar ，是个高中教师。发现尸体的那个快递员直接吐了。也不能怪他。我也有点想吐。”Jimmy捂着嘴做了个呕吐的动作。　　

　　“这一次跟之前有点不太一样。”Zeller皱着眉看着Matt的剩余部分，“我们检查出了跟前两次一样的药物残留，死因也毫无疑问是失血过多。但是这次他带走了四肢和几乎所有的内脏。还有那个笼子？”

　　“他现在只有十几公斤重了。”Jimmy遗憾地说。

　　“FBI收到包裹了吗?”一直靠在墙角低着头沉默的Will问，他的双臂交叉在胸前，把重心从左脚换到了右脚。

　　“目前还没有。你觉得是同一个人吗，Will？”

　　“我不知道。”Will靠近解剖台，看着上面的属于Matt Sugar的残余物。那是一颗完整的头颅，连接着被砍去四肢开膛破肚的躯干，被发现时里面的内脏被清理得十分干净，只剩下一颗血淋淋的心脏被一根小指粗的钢钉戳在了胸腔位置的第七胸椎上。现在那颗心脏已经被取了出去，检测结果表明它的确属于受害者。

　　“这手法干净明确。做这个的人很清楚自己的目的，这不像是为了惩罚，更像是为了单纯的展示。波托马克杀手以前的受害者都是特定的。特定的人，特定的死法，以牙还牙，以眼还眼，惩罚的杀戮总是带着愤怒。这次太过于冷静了。”

　　“所以，不是同一个人？”

　　“但是相同作案时间和药物又展示了明显的相似性。我不知道，也许这是一次进化，杀手通过这种方式炫耀自己。他傲慢自大，自以为永远不会被抓住，却想不到这就是他将会被逮住的唯一原因。”

　　Jimmy觉得Will最后一句话的语气很奇怪，不知道是不是错觉。他清了清嗓子，岔开话题：“我想向你道歉，WIll。”

　　“因为什么？”Will依旧在盯着尸体思考。

　　“额……因为我没在，你知道，‘那件事’……你回来以后去看你。作为一个朋友，那样挺没礼貌的。”

　　“‘木屋事件’以后。”Will很直白地把Jimmy没能说出来的事情指明，他抬头看了Jimmy一眼，“谢谢你这么说。但我们大概算不上朋友。曾经的同事比较合适一点。”

　　“你从来没说过那段时间发生了什么，Will。”Brian插嘴，“至少没有公开说过。我不知道你怎么说服Jack的，但要是你能谈论一下那段时间的事情，我觉得说不定能帮我们抓住Hannibal。在他做了这些事情以后，你肯定也想抓住他的，对吧，Will？”

　　“你想知道我跟Hannibal在一起那段时间发生了什么？”

　　“这说不定能帮上忙。”

　　Will沉默了好一会儿，他抬手挠了挠脸上的疤，盯着自己眼镜框的边缘开口：“Hannibal Lecter，他……他曾经完全控制了我，心理上以及生理上。”

　　Will站在悬崖边缘，摇摇欲坠。

　　“我被……囚禁，强.奸……”Will陷进泥潭，他张开口呼救，却无法发出声音。

　　“嘿！你们在讨论什么？”Lisa迈着轻快的脚步一阵风一样刮了进来，她看了看眼神失焦面色痛苦的Will，脸上的笑容消失了，“发生……什么事了吗？”

　　“没什么，就是案子比较糟心。我还有点事情要你帮忙，Lisa。”Jimmy赶紧拉着小姑娘离开了。

　　Zeller绕过解剖台走到Will身边，凑到Will耳边小声说：“我……我不知道。我很抱歉。”他是真心地。

　　Will点了下头，眼神依旧茫然失焦，好像听见了，又好像没听见。他在原地愣了好一会儿。

　　

　　两年前佐治亚州的木屋中

　　Will脱掉了外套和衬衫，赤裸着上身躺在了手术台上，冰冷的台面让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。WIll上下滑动喉结吞咽着唾沫，看向他的医生，“会很疼吗？”

　　Hannibal俯下身吻了Will的额头，“睡一觉，Will。醒来一切都会结束的。”

　　“要是……要是我离开你呢？”

　　“你不会的。”Hannibal笃定地说。

　　“假如？你会怎么做？”

　　“那我就切掉你的四肢，然后把你塞进笼子里。”Hannibal笑得温柔又真挚。

　　针头刺破皮肤血管，异丙酚混着生理盐水进入循环。Will闭上眼睛，在意识消失之际隐约听到了哥德堡变奏曲欢快的音节。

　　

　　与此同时，匡提科

　　Jack收到了一封定时信息。

　　

　　这是Hannibal Lecter。

　　一进入犯罪现场，Will就知道了，甚至不需要用上共情。Lecter甚至没有花任何心思掩藏自己，一些熟悉的手法在Will眼中就像是被Hannibal打了显眼标签一样，更不要说他对待尸体的方式。Hannibal Lecter回来了，他身着西装，在聚光灯下侃侃而谈，又翩然起舞，昂着下巴嘲弄Will：“看看你，没有我的日子你过得一团糟！”

　　Will拖了一把椅子坐下，盯着用的尸体写就的血腥宣言。心脏还在那里，对Will而言，这就是最重要的讯息。Will弯起了嘴角。

周日

　　清晨Will醒来的时候天已经完全亮了，令人难以置信的是，知道Hannibal就在自己周围的消息居然真的让他睡了个好觉。Will起床伸展了一下僵硬的脊柱，去厨房接了一杯冷水。正准备回卧室的时候瞥见了一样不属于这里的东西。一个深蓝色的小号礼品盒正端端正正摆放在餐桌上。

　　Will僵住了。有人来过，是昨晚还是白天？他深夜回来时根本没费心思查看厨房。是Hannibal吗？还是波托马克杀手？那个不速之客还留在这里吗？配枪早就没了，但是Will的确有一把猎枪放在仓库里。

　　Will抓了一把切肉用的餐刀握在手里，谨慎的挪着步子到了餐桌旁，解开上面的丝带。礼盒正中躺着一张贺卡和一个更小的首饰盒，贺卡上是Will熟悉的过于华丽的花体英文：

　　“亲爱的Will，

　　物归原主，假如你仍愿接受它。

　　爱你的，Hannibal Lecter”

　　Will摇摇头，几乎要笑出声了。他如释重负地放下了刀，打开了首饰盒。里面是一枚戒指。Will怀念地拿起它，用拇指指腹轻轻磨蹭着里面的刻字，那里刻着W.G&H.L。戒指是铂金材质，由Hannibal亲手制作，在他求婚那天戴到Will手上的。

　　Will找了一根棉绳，把戒指串上挂在了自己脖子上，对着镜子确保从衬衫外面看不到戒指的痕迹。他今天需要去匡提科，但是首先要去一趟他工作的巴尔的摩市立图书馆。  
　　

“上午好，Ms Wilson。”Wilson女士是这家市立图书馆的馆长，当年也是她决定给Will这份工作的。她的丈夫早先也在FBI工作过，所以Jack和Alana也认识这位可敬的女士。

　　“早上好，Will。你今天回来工作吗？”头发花白的Wilson女士从电脑屏幕前抬起头，摘下银框眼镜搁在右手边，展开一个笑容。

　　“我很抱歉，女士，案子还没搞定。恐怕还得再请几天假。”

　　Wilson有点担忧地看着他，“你还好吗，年轻人？要我说，Jack对你一直太严苛了。几年前是这样，现在也是。”

　　Will笑了笑，“我很高兴还能帮上忙。”

　　剩下的事情只需要去找Alice填张请假用的表格就行了。这个瘦弱的中年女人有一头浓密到惊人的黑发，在发圈后面膨胀炸裂开来，显得其他身体部位都小了一圈。她在Will填表格的时候一直在嘀咕自己多做了多少工作。

　　“Will，很高兴看到你回来了。”Lucas是Will另一个同事，这个瘦瘦高高的男人也有些不善交际，也许正是因为这样他总是愿意跟Will多说两句。

　　“实际上还要过几天。”Will拉开抽屉，拿出一个档案袋，“我回来看看大家，顺便拿点东西。”

　　“听说你在调查波托马克杀手？他怎么样？”

　　Will顿住了，他把手里的东西放下，“你怎么知道的，Lucas？”

　　“我在网站上看到的，有你的照片。”Lucas掏出手机，点了几下，然后给Will看。

　　手机屏幕上是犯罪揭秘网的头条：食人魔汉尼拔的情人参与波托马克杀手案的调查。

　　“上面说你是食人魔汉尼拔的……”

　　“她在说谎。”Will收起档案袋，从Lucas身边快步离开了。他早应该料到Fredi Louis会插一脚的。

　　“你好，这里是Freddi Louis，请留言。”

　　“我是Will Graham，我看到了你关于我和波托马克杀手案的报道，我认为这里面太多不真实的信息。我能给你提供信息，但是你需要按照我的方式来报道。这是一次非官方的合作，如果你愿意的话，给我回电话。”

　　Will一到匡提科就看到了Harry，他正在等自己。“有更多的尸体被发现了。”Harry递给Will一杯咖啡，跟他并排走。

　　“有包裹寄过来了？”

　　“不，不是包裹。是在垃圾桶里。”

　　“垃圾桶？”

　　这时一个陌生的号码出现在了手机屏幕上，Will没有多想，接通了电话：“Hello？”

　　“Hello，Will。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Hello，Will。”

　 带着北欧口音的英语是如此熟悉。WIll停住了脚步。他冲着回头看向他的Harry摆摆手，指了指手机，拐进了一个没人的走廊。

　　“……Dr Lecter？”Will的声音在发抖。

　　“你收到我的礼物了吗？那是你的结婚戒指，我猜你还没有忘记。”

　　“你是否记得我们在澳洲的婚礼？还有日本的婚后生活？”

　　“你是否想念我，Will？”

　　Hannibal挂掉了电话。

　　有那么一会儿Will大脑一片空白，周遭的世界仿佛远离他而去，整个空间只剩下自己和Hannibal的声音。Will愣了一会儿，直到手机里传来盲音。他能感受到心脏在胸腔里翻滚的疼痛，不得不大口的呼吸来平复哪怕分毫。Will捏着手机在原地焦躁的转了两圈，最后将额头抵在了墙上，使不上什么力气的手臂撑在两侧。他能听到自己心脏的鼓噪，血液奔腾的汹涌，喘息声的急促，还有那种几乎要凝成实质的疼痛的渴求。

　　我是否想念你，Hannibal？

　　每时每刻。

　　解剖台上摆着一堆曾经属于Matt的内脏，除了心脏之外的所有脏器都在这里。

　　“有人在两个街区以外的垃圾桶里找到了这些。它们被装进一个黑色的垃圾袋里，被发现的时候周围有几只流浪狗，所以这里缺了一小段场子和一块肾脏。”

　　“今天已经是周日了，之前波托马克杀手的受害者所有被切割部分都会被寄过来，但现在内脏被丢掉了。”Harry说。

　　“受害者的四肢还没找到，也许杀手改变主意，选择寄一部分过来。”Lisa说。

　　“他很固执，除非有不可抗力，他不会轻易改变自己的习惯。但是也许因为内脏体积过大，他不得不放弃。他不够强壮。”Will低下头，“除非他有了个新帮手。”

　　“有任何的DNA或者指纹吗？”Will问。

　　Lisa摇了摇头，“我们甚至检查了整个垃圾箱。”

　　“如果Will是对的，这应该也是一次精准的惩罚行为，要是有人曾经被这样对待过，应该很容易找。”Harry说，“但我目前什么都没有发现。”

　　“如果是人的话。”Will的话引起了所有人的注意，“要是，被这样对待的不是人呢？”

　　周日一天仍然没有进展，他们按照Will的想法扩大了搜索范围，但这无异于大海捞针。傍晚Will开车去了宠物诊所，他打算把芬妮接回家。

　　“下午好，Will。我们正准备关门。”Vanessa正在里面给小型犬吹干毛发。

　　“下午好。我想带芬妮回家。你先做完你的工作，我可以等的。”

　　“我马上就好！”Vanessa冲Will挥了挥手，然后继续埋头给狗狗清洁。

　　Will坐进了接待台后面的椅子里，Carl和护士已经回家了，诊所里只剩下Vanessa，而她正在忙着工作。Will打开柜子，翻到了今年的病例文档。2018年1月8日，一只流浪狗被送来就诊，双眼被人挖出，治疗无效死亡。2018年3月6日，一只叫Adam的茶杯犬被人剥掉了后背的一大块皮肤，治疗无效死亡。2018年4月3日，一只叫花生酱的狗狗被汽车碾压数次，腹部被碾压，前爪被压断，死亡。

　　“Will？”Vanessa做完了最后的清理工作，牵着芬妮走到前台，“你的脸色不太好，没事吧？”

　　“我只是有点累。”Will从Vanessa手里接过绳子，“实际上，我在想，我能不能邀请你一起共进晚餐。”

　　“哦……”Vanessa把一缕碎发别到耳后，笑了，“我喜欢你，Will，真的。但是我以为我们……试过了？”

　　“哦不不，这不是约会。我只是想以朋友的身份邀请你，毕竟，你真的帮了我和芬妮不少忙。”

　　Vanessa蹲下来摸了摸芬妮，“为了这些可爱的小精灵，我什么都愿意做的。”

　　“那么，晚餐？”

　　“好啊，反正我今晚也没什么安排。你想去哪儿？”

　　“我家怎么样？”

　　晚餐是Will自己做的炖菜，土豆，南瓜，青豆和肉排。Will把菜端上餐桌的时候Vanessa惊呼：“哇喔，看来你是真的没想约会。”

　　Will在餐桌的另一边坐下来，“我对于烹饪不太擅长，而且我的双手也没办法做出精致的菜肴。但Hannibal却是个精通烹饪的大厨。”

　　“Hannibal Lecter，那个曾经切掉了你胳膊的人？”Vanessa吃了一口炖菜，然后冲Will比了个大拇指。

　　“他远不止如此。”Will用叉子戳着餐盘里的食物，“他曾经是我的爱人。”

　　“如果四这样，为森么他要伤害你呢？”嘴里的食物让Vanessa有点口齿不清。

　　“他没有伤害我，他只是……履行了承诺。”胳膊上的麻木感和疼痛让Will放下了叉子，“我来给你讲个故事吧。”　　

　　“那应该是四年前，14年6月4号晚上，或者5号凌晨。Hannibal和我杀了Dolarhyde，但是红龙也伤了我们。我的脸伤的很严重，Hannibal也是，他被子弹打中了腹部。我知道Hannibal不可能让我离开，所以我抱着他一起跳下了悬崖。这原本该是所有事情的结局。我和Hannibal Lecter一同葬身大海，尸骨无存。但是我们被救了。”

　　“被谁？”

　　“一个日本人，Chiyo。”Will不自在的抬起手挠了挠脸上有些刺痒的疤痕，“她是Hannibal的朋友。我们和红龙缠斗时她就在附近。她把我们带到附近一处住所养伤。在我们的伤开始好转以后，我们去了日本。在那里，Hannibal求婚了。”

　　Vanessa撑着下巴听他说，“你答应了吗？”

　　Graham点了点头，“我们在澳洲举办了婚礼，当然用的是假名。”

　　“但是新闻上说的是，他绑架了你。”

　　“那不是真的。我一直心甘情愿，包括他切掉我双臂那次。”Will用颤抖的左手握住了右臂的伤疤。

　　“但是，在他切掉你的双臂之后，他抛弃了你。”

　　“恰恰相反。是我离开了他。”Will皱着眉盯着餐桌上某块不存在的污渍。

　　“为什么？”

　　“额……”Will拧着眉毛，小幅度的摇着头像是在否认什么，“在日本，我们遇到了另一个人，他很年轻，留下了不少精妙的‘艺术品’。Hannibal认为他在追求我。”

　　“所以你离开了他？”

　　“不完全是。但是，是的，他是我们开始争吵的原因。然后我犯了个错误。我当时以为离开是个更好的选择。”

　　“你的胳膊，为什么呢？”

　　“Hannibal认为我在这场竞争中选择了支持另一方。”

　　“你有吗，Will？”兽医从自己的座位上离开，走到Will身边。

　　Will偏过头，就像是在躲过一拳不存在的攻击，他哽住了，然后才点了点头。

　　Vanessa握住Will的右手，然后一点点挽起他的衬衫袖子，一直到肘部，露出那圈突出暗红的疤痕。而Will只是看着她这样做，他从来没有在离开医院后露出过疤痕，更不要说被人触碰了。这感觉很奇怪，就好像一块陈旧的痂被突然扯开了。惊恐，但是又诡异的解脱。

　　“左手。”Vanessa示意Will把另一只手也展示出来。

　　“我……”Will犹豫了。

　　“没事的，Will。”Vanessa笑着鼓励他，然后把他左手的的伤疤也露了出来。will别过了头。

　　“它们还会疼吗？”

　　“额……是的，每天都会。”

　　“Will，看着他们，这是你自己的双臂。为什么你不愿意看到他们呢？”

　　“Well……”Will上下滑动喉结吞下那种紧张与厌恶，他的双臂仍然被握在兽医手中。

　　“为什么你要离开你的医生呢？”

　　“因为……”Will痛恨这种感觉，就像那些旧日时光，被愧疚、孤单和悔恨所噬咬。

　　“是什么让你做出来那个决定？”

　　“因为我很害怕！”Will吼道，“因为我不想失去自己的双手！我慌了，然后我搞砸了一切……”

　　Will从椅子上滑下来，跪坐在地上，Vanessa蹲下来抱住了他，拍着他的背小声安慰着。

　　“我搞砸了一切……我并不知道我会失去更多，我并不知道这样会让自己无家可归。”Will闭上眼睛，颤抖着把脸埋在比他矮不少的兽医肩膀上。

　　“嘘……”Vanessa把手压在Will肩膀上好让他放松下来，她轻声的安慰着，“没事了，Will。没事了。”

　　Will盖着毯子蜷缩着床上，头枕在Vanessa大腿上，乱糟糟的卷毛不听话的支棱着，看起来有点像长了两只毛茸茸的耳朵。

　　“我是个小女孩的时候，养过三条狗狗，Lily，Sam和Kevin。他们不是什么名贵品种，却是我最好的朋友。”Vanessa一下下抚摸着Will的卷毛，就像在安抚一只不安的小狗，“我有一个吸毒的母亲，和一个酗酒的继父。我仍然记得干瘦的母亲缩在床垫上吞云吐雾，喝醉酒的继父经常在夜晚爬上我的床。在噩梦一样的童年里，狗狗们是唯一一样让我像个孩子的事物。直到他们被继父杀死了。”

　　“后来呢？”Will问。

　　“后来，继父死了。而我学到了一件事，如果你自己都没办法保护自己所爱，还会有谁呢？公正和司法只是个童话。他们需要我，这些可怜的小家伙们。所以我成为了一名兽医。”Vanessa低下头亲吻了Will的额发，“我能问你个问题吗，puppy？在你和Hannibal一起度过的时间里，你参加了他的狩猎吗？”

　　“这重要吗？”

　　“你说的对，这不重要。”

　　“我也想问你一个问题，如果你发现了一只偷跑出来的流浪狗，你会收留他吗？”Will抬起头专注地看着这个红头发的兽医，“假设他会很愿意舍弃那些本不应该属于他的东西。”

　　Vanessa的视线从Will的指尖滑到手肘，一圈整齐的疤痕横在那里。她伸手捏了一下疤痕下方的小臂，Will瑟缩了一下。“你感觉如何？”

　　“我不配拥有它们。”

　　Vanessa温柔地按摩着Will的小臂，“我需要时间来考虑，puppy。”

　　“你会得到一个答复的。”


End file.
